The ever expanding capabilities of digital properties, such as web sites and applications, include functionality to monitor user interaction with the properties and produce data indicative of the interaction. The continued evolution of this functionality enables user interactions of an increasingly complex nature with these properties to be described. Like the interactions users have with online properties, the many interactions users have with physical property can also be complex.
User interaction with an automobile, for instance, is complex—it involves interfacing with different systems of the automobile, adjusting settings to personalize the automobile for use on a per-driver (and passenger) basis, making in-driving adjustments based on external driving conditions, and so on. Further, many people spend significant amounts of time in and money customizing their automobiles—there are an almost unlimited number of ways in which people can customize automobiles. Despite the rich interactions people have with their automobiles, conventional techniques utilize a limited amount of information regarding peoples' interactions with automobiles. Consequently, conventional techniques are limited in the ability to provide an ideal driving (and passenging) experience.